


Now, forever and always

by sweet_mysterie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slash, Valentines Day Fic, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_mysterie/pseuds/sweet_mysterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and thought Niall agreed not to do anything big for their first Valentine’s together. But what happens when Louis convinces Harry Niall is secretly expecting a huge gesture from his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now, forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> I know Valentine's was a while ago now, but here's a Valentine's inspired fic for you. Hope you enjoy!

“So Harry, what are you and Niall doing for Valentine’s day?” Louis casually asked as he flopped down next to Harry on the couch, forcing Harry to budge over or be half sat on. “Liam’s taking Zayn to an exclusive Ed Sheeran acoustic gig and then a romantic moonlight beach picnic or something cheesy like that.”

“Uhh I actually haven’t got anything planned.” Harry said slowly not bothering to tear his glaze away from the TV.

“What?” What do you mean you haven’t got anything planned?!” Louis exclaimed, gripping Harry’s arm in shock, forcing him to stop watching his program. “How are you, the most romance obsessed person ever, not doing anything on the most romantic holiday of the year?”

“I’m just not? Niall’s not like that. He’s not in to all that showy stuff; he’s a low maintenance kind of guy.”

“Oh come on Harry, even though he acts all laid back and casual I’m sure on the inside he’s secretly hoping you’ll pull out all the stops and give him the biggest, most romantic Valentine’s Day surprise ever. It’s what every guy in their right mind would want and on top of that you’ve been together almost 1 and a half years now and this your first ever Valentines together where you’re both in the same county.”

“Lou, I’m telling you, he’s not that kind of guy. He knows I care about him, we don’t need big gestures.” Harry defended. “I was just going to stay home, cook him his favourite dinner and watch movie or something like that.”

Louis chuckled, “Ok Haz, if you say so..”

“Liam told me what he’s got planned for Zayn on Valentines! It’s absolutely ridiculous.” Niall said as he moved to sit by the kitchen counter.

“Louis was telling me. I reckon it’s completely crazy, who needs that?” Harry replied.

Niall laughed “Yeh so crazy! But I think it’s sweet though.”

Harry turned abruptly, abandoning the dinner on the stove. “Really?  I thought you weren’t in to big gestures and all that.” He said slowly.

“Well not really, but this actually sounds like fun. And, Liam planned it so well, the whole things suits Zayn so well if you know what I mean.” Niall explained “I just find it sweet that Liam planned this whole big thing just for Zayn. Their too cute, ya know.”  
Harry hmmmed in response, turning back to his pot “So, would you think it was sweet if I had planned something like that for you?”  
Harry risked a glance over his shoulder, hoping to gauge Niall’s opinion from his reaction.

“Me? No, I don’t need such a huge gesture, I’m simple.” Unfortunately all Harry could decipher from Niall was that he seemed happy being a simple guy.

~~

The next day after Niall had left the flat for class, Harry rang Louis in a slight panic.

“Hey Louis, remember the conversation we had yesterday?” Harry said by way of greeting.

“Well good morning Harry. In case you’ve forgotten, we have many conversations in a day, so could you please be more specific?”

“You know which conversation I’m talking about” Harry said exasperatedly. When Louis didn’t respond Harry sighed, “You’re going to make me say it aren’t you?”

 “Yes I am.” Louis’ smug voice finally sounded in Harry’s ear.

“Fine Lou! The Valentine’s conversation!”

“ Ohhh yeh, that conversation, what about it?” Louis asked cheerily.

“Well, Niall might have mentioned it thought it was really sweet that Liam planned that whole big thing for him and Zayn and now I need help coming up with something for us. I’m stumped for ideas.” Harry admitted in  rush, hoping Louis would let him off the hook.

“This is classic! This is a defining moment, let it be written in history that I, Louis, was correct and that the self proclaimed king of romance has asked me for help for Valentines. It must be said that….”

“Ugh, enough Louis, you were right, I was wrong. Now could you please stop gloating and please please help me?? Valentines is only 4 days away.”  Harry interrupted Louis’ ramble, feeling the conversation needed to get back on track.

“Hmmm, well since you asked nicely, and admitted that I was correct, I’ll help you. I’ll get the boys, we’ll be over and an hour or so.”

“Lou, you don’t need to call the boys over”

“Oh yes I do young Harry. We’ll need their help if you’re going to pull this off in 4 days.” Louis was adamant Harry needed all the help he could get.

Harry sighed, already questioning his decision to call Louis, wishing he had called Liam instead. “If you say so. But please try not to go over the top with this.

Louis’ laugh echoed through the phone, “ Haz, over the top is my middle name! Now let me go so I can round up the boys.”

“Ok bye Lou, see you.” Harry hung up and ran a hand through his curls, worried about what Louis had in mind for him.

“Harreh!! Open up! We’re here!” Louis accompanied his yelling with his trade mark incessant door banging.

“Oh for God sake, enough with the banging” Harry heard the familiar sound of Zayn telling Louis off.

Harry rushed to open the door, before his friends started an argument on his door step. The only one who paid attention to him when he open the door was a very embarrassed Liam, Louis and Zayn being too busy attempting to glare at each other.

“Guys, please come in before my neighbours get pissed off again.” Harry pleaded.

“Oh old Mrs Johnson? But she loves me! She gave me these lovely cookies last time.” Louis said gleefully, reminiscing about the cookies.

“Just get in Lou.” Zayn growled as he pushing Louis in to Harry’s flat, following close behind.

Once all the boys were settled on Harry’s couch and munching on the food Liam thoughtfully brought along, Harry sighed in relief. It was always a challenge getting everyone inside the flat without incident.

Louis looked around, making sure everyone was settled and comfy. Once he was satisfied with the level of comfy-ness he said “Ok boys, I’ve called this emergency meeting today to help young Haz here with a rather large problem he has.”

 Zayn’s only reaction to Louis was a roll of his eyes before he carried on eating his food. It was Liam who decided to take the first step.

“Harry, Louis has mentioned that you need some help planning something for Valentine ’s Day?”

Harry suddenly felt somewhat self conscious about the situation, with 3 pairs of eyes on him. “Umm yeh, well Niall and I never really talked about it, but he gave off the vibe that he wasn’t too in to big, showy Valentines things so I was just going to do the classic, simple, cook him dinner and cuddle while watching a movie. But then when he found out what you guys are doing, he seemed rather excited.”

“See!” Louis exclaimed excitedly “I told you he wanted the entire Valentines experience. His excitement over their plans,” Louis gestured vaguely in Liam’s direction “was such a blatant hint.”

“Louis” Zayn glared in Louis’ direction, his voice low and dangerous.

Louis immediately toned down his excitement, wary of Zayn’s infamous temper.

Satisfied with Louis’ state of non-bounciness Zayn continued. “Ok, so Harry, what did you need us for? His tone much lighter now that the crazy hurricane that was Louis was contained.

Harry looked up at Zayn and Liam and sighed, “Well I don’t actually know” he admitted “I called Louis and next thing I know the 3 of you showed up at my door.”

“Since we’re here, we might as well help you yeh?” Liam reasoned.

“I guess? I mean I don’t have any ideas for what to , maybe you could help me think of some?” Harry said softly, curling in on himself slightly, feeling a bit inadequate with the example of perfect boyfriends sitting in front of him.

With Harry’s admission to needing help, Louis started bouncing in his seat, an eager look on his face. But with one look from Zayn he stilled and the grin on his face was transformed in to a pout.

Liam sighed, watching the interaction, but wisely chose not to get involved, instead saying to Harry “Well, you could always go for something traditional and not too over the top and take him out for a romantic dinner? Maybe at one of those fancy places in town that he’s always wanted to go to?”

Harry nodded, “I like that one, it’s nice and classic and definitely not over the top.” 

Louis made an exasperated noise, unable to contain himself any longer. “No, that won’t work.”

Liam glanced up at him “Why not?” he asked confusedly. 

“Because it’s too simple that’s why. You heard Harry’s story! Harry,” Louis turned to him before continuing,  “ You need a nice big gesture, something that will blow his socks off.”

 Louis looked at Harry eagerly, watching the younger boy mull over his words.

“Sorry Liam, but I guess Louis is right. It’s technically our first Valentine’s and I think I should do something bigger.”  Harry said, feeling guilty for turning down Liam’s offer. “So, ummm Louis, what do you have in mind?”

“I’m glad you asked” Louis was all smiles “ I think you should take him up some hill or mountain, like Sydenham Hill or something like that and hike to the top and when you get there you should proclaim your love for him by reciting a romantic poem while staring deeply in to his eyes.”

After Louis finished speaking, there were a few second of stunned silence before Harry decided to speak up “Well that’s definitely a unique idea, but I don’t know….” he trailed off, unable to find more words.

“Well think about it, Niall’s an active outdoorsy type guy, he’ll enjoy hiking.” Louis reasoned.

“That’s true, but I still don’t know.” Harry said “Zayn, do you have any ideas?” Harry looked to Zayn, who so far had been silent.

“Yeh, I might have an idea.” He said “ I was thinking, why don’t you take him ice skating? Maybe to one of those outdoor ones, it’s still cold enough for it. Plus, it’s still an activity type date which he’d love, but it’s still romantic enough to work for Valentines.”

“Oh that’s actually perfect Zayn!” Harry exclaimed.

“Aww babe, that is perfect” Liam told his boyfriend, reaching over to hold his hand.

Zayn simply smiled to response. “Thanks guys.”

Harry let out a sigh of relief “I think I’m sorted guys, thanks for helping out.”

“Oh Harry” Louis sing-singed “you’re not done yet.”

The three other boys look at him, varying looks of confusion on their faces.

“We still have to help Harry find an appropriate outfit!”

Zayn groaned “Really Louis? Really?!”

Louis simply looked down his nose at Zayn before continuing “Finding the perfect activity is only half the Valentines experience. The outfit is the other half. Your outfit tells your date if you want him to come back with you for a night of sweet loving or dirty fucking or if you aren’t up for either. It’s all in what your wear.”

Harry looked to Liam and Zayn, eyebrows raised. Zayn just shrugged and Liam looked like he was about to protest, but Harry shook his head slightly, volunteering to deal with Louis latest crazy idea.

“Lou, you aren’t going to budge on this outfit idea are you?”

Louis grinned and shook his head vigorously.

Forty five minutes later and one perfectly adequate ‘I wanna make sweet love to you, but also fuck your brains out’ outfit later, Louis proclaimed Harry was ready for Valentine’s. Neither Harry nor Liam or Zayn could see how the outfit said all those things, but let Louis have his way.

~~~

“Hey babe, how was your day?” Niall asked as he entered the flat.

“It was good, the boys came over and we hung out for a bit.” Harry replied truthfully,

“That’s not fair! Why do you guys always hang out when I have class?” Niall pouted, genuinely upset at missing out.

“Don’t worry babe, we can all hang out on Thursday after your classes.” Harry walked over and reached to give Niall a hug, but just as he got his arms around him, Niall pulled back.

“Thursday? Really?” Niall looked up at Harry, eyes narrowed.

“Umm, yes Thursday.” Harry said slowly, knowing he did something wrong “You’re not busy then are you?”

“I thought I was, but it doesn’t look like it anymore.” Niall said, pulling further away from Harry and moving to sit on the couch.

It wasn’t till much later, when the boys had finished dinner and were seated together watching TV that Harry finally clicked.

“Oh my God, Niall I’m so sorry!” Harry exclaimed. “Thursday is Valentine’s Day! I forgot. Well no, I mean I knew it was on Thursday but the day just didn’t register in my head!” Harry reached over and enveloped Niall in a massive hug. “I hope you don’t think I forgot” Harry said softly in to Niall’s hair.

“It’s ok Harry” Niall rubbed Harry’s back “It’s no big deal.”

Harry pulled back so that he could look at Niall properly “In case you were wondering, I’ve got something planned for Thursday. I’m pretty sure you’ll enjoy it.” Harry couldn’t help but smile as he spoke, thinking about his plans.

Niall grinned at Harry’s happiness “You’re making me excited Haz. I’m sure I’ll have fun no matter what we’re doing. You’re really good at planning these things, plus you know me so well, so I know you won’t do something clichéd like ice skating or a horse and carriage ride.”

Harry froze “Ice skating? What’s wrong with that?”

“Oh nothing really” Niall said as he moved from Harry’s arms to reach for the remote.

“So what did you mean then?”

“Well, normally I don’t mind ice skating, but when people do it as a thing for Valentine’s it makes it seem like they’re trying too hard to not be clichéd but they come off looking like pretentious twats because they think they’ve picked something unique. Plus there’s no real thought behind it you know.” Niall paused his channel flicking to see if Harry understood what he meant.

“Mmm” Harry hummed in response, thoughts elsewhere “Yeh, real twats” he finally managed to say.

~~~

10.43pm from Harry to:  
Louis  
Liam  
Zayn

Guys, Zayn’s idea is a no go. Niall thinks it’s too pretentious and clichéd :’( might have 2 go with Louis’ idea………

10.45pm from Louis  
Yuss!!!! Told you my idea is best!

10.50pm from Zayn  
Ugh yr bf is odd, but to each his own

10.51pm from Liam  
I’m sure he’ll luv what ever u do

10.57pm from Louis  
Ohhhhh you’re gonna need a whole new outfit 4 this! Ul have to go all hot, outdoorsy man

11.01pm from Harry  
I’m not even sure what that means lou

11.08pm from Louis  
don’t worry il plan it out 4 u!

~~~

Harry was standing in front of the classic literature section in the university library the next afternoon thinking about the second part of Louis’ hair brained plan instead of doing his assignment like he was supposed to.  There could be no hard in having a romantic poem or two put his sleeve he reasoned. With that in mind, he had decided to plunge into the world of romantic literature when he realised he didn’t have a clue where to start.

3.23pm to Zayn  
Hey, if I were looking for romantic literature or poems, which writer should I start with..

3.25pm to Harry  
try Keats or Shakespeare, maybe Wordsworth. Good luck.

Reading Zayn’s text Harry thought why not and began to search the shelves for the recommended authors.

Two hours later, Harry had read more romantic prose and poetry to last him at least 50 Valentine’s. But the upside was he thought he’d found the perfect poem to recite to Niall. It wasnt stereotypically mushy and lovey, but it suited their relationship perfectly.

5.34pm to Niall  
Hey babe, just finished up at the lib, on my way home now. Need anything from the shops?

5.37pm to Harry  
Do u mind getting some ice pack please n some panadol?

5.39pm to Niall  
Will do. Y do u need them?

5.44pm to Harry  
twisted my ankle earlier….was playing some footie at lunch with the guys and did a stupid tackle. It’s not too bad, jus can’t really walk to good.

Harry read Niall’s text and swore vehemently, gaining glares from people walking past. “Look likes Liam’s idea then.” He muttered to himself as he began another text.

5.51pm from Harry to  
Liam  
Louis  
Zayn  
Niall twisted his ankle today. He can’t walk up a mountain. Looks like I have to use Liam’s idea.

5.53pm from Liam  
u can’t really go wrong with this one

5.54pm from Liam   
Zayn says he agrees

6.02pm from Louis  
Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!

~~~

After Niall limped his way out the to his early morning class the next morning (that Harry had failed to get him to skip), a cheery Louis showed up at the door.

“Morning Haz!! Is Niall still around??

“Yeh, he just left. But it’s too early for you and your chirpiness, can you come back later?” Harry complained, stepping back to let an overly energetic Louis in. “Why are you here so early anyway?”

“I’m here to help you get your outfit together for tomorrow of course.”  
Louis replied with a large smile on this face.

“Oh of course” Harry muttered as he toddled over to the kitchen to get himself a much needed cup of coffee, leaving Louis by the door.

“Ok, yeh you just do your waking up thing and while you do that I’ll be in your room picking out an outfit for you.” Louis called.

Harry poured himself a coffee and stirred in his customary two sugars and milk before heading to his bedroom to make sure Louis wasn’t going all crazy with his clothing. To his dismay, Louis had already thrown clothes out of the wardrobe and in to haphazard piles over the bed and floor. Harry  
settled himself on the corner of the bed furthest from Louis and just watch as his friend kept picking up then discarding various items of clothing.

“Hey Harry,” Louis said, his entire upper body now in the wardrobe “Do you still have that burgundy blazer from last winter?”

“Uhh, I think so? Harry replied, sipping slowly on his coffee “It might be in the back there near Niall’s cardigans.

“I can’t see it!” Louis yelled over his shoulder.

Harry sighed and reluctantly set his coffee down on the nightstand “Here, I’ll grab it.” He said before joining Louis in the wardrobe, wedging himself next to his friend. Harry reached in, up beside where Louis had been searching.  
“Look, I told you it was at the back with Niall’s stuff.” Harry thrust the blazer at Louis and plopped back down on the bed, coffee in hand.

“Perfect!” Louis exclaimed, ignoring Harry’s lack of enthusiasm. “Your perfect Valentine’s outfit is now complete”

“Uhh, what exactly does this perfect outfit consist of” Harry asked sceptically, eyeing the different piles of clothing littering his bedroom.

 Louis reached over to the pile at the foot of the bed and pulled out Harry’s favourite black jeans “Just these and” Louis dashed over to the pile next to the wardrobe and pulled of a pale grey button up that Harry had never seen before. “this and your blazer.” Louis finished, panting slightly.

Harry looked at the outfit sceptically. “Really? That?”

“Of course Haz” Louis reached over to give him a reassuring pat. “Trust me, it’s perfect. Now go have some breakfast, we have a restaurant to call.”

~~~

“Hello, Hummingbird Bar and Grill, Joyce speaking.” A tinny, over pleasant voice female assaulted Harry.

“Hi, Joyce, I was wondering if I could make a reservation for 2 people tomorrow night at 7?” Harry said in one breath.

“Tomorrow night? You do realise it Valentine’s tomorrow right?”

Harry was beginning to strongly dislike the tinny voice. “Yes I do realise it’s Valentine’s tomorrow.”

“Well, since it’s Valentine’s tomorrow, then you might know that we’re fully booked and have been for about a month now.”

“That’s nice.” Harry replied shortly, hanging up, not wanting to hear tinny voice further insinuating that he was a terrible boyfriend. “Ughh!”

“Harry? What’s the matter?” Louis asked tentatively, waiting for Harry to explode.

“Ughh, just ughh!” Harry was beyond frustrated “They are fully booked, which is expected, but the stupid lady didn’t have to be so horrible about it!” He turned to Louis, “even she knew I’m a terrible boyfriend who left it to the day before Valentine’s to organised something.”

“No, babe, you are the furthest thing from a terrible boyfriend. Don’t worry about her, she’s stupid!” Louis comforted. “Why don’t we try calling another place? There are loads of restaurants around that you could go to.”

Unfortunately, Louis was wrong, all the restaurants worth going to were fully booked and Harry was no closer to finding a place to take Niall.

“This is useless!! Nowhere is free!” Harry cried, dropping his head on to the table top. “I am a horrible boyfriend, it is confirmed.”

“Louis reached over and rubbed Harry’s back “ Stop saying that Haz, you’re not horrible, may be just a little unprepared…”

“Don’t remind me of my uselessness, just tell me what to do Lou.” Harry said, not lifting his head from the table.

“Umm” Louis was silent for a second, causing Harry to look up at his friend. “I don’t know what to do, I’m actually out of ideas.” Louis said apologetically.

Harry groaned and threw his head back in to his arms. “So in other words I’m screwed! I don’t have any more time, I’ve got class the rest of today and all day tomorrow. Lou! I don’t have anything planned for Valentine’s day and Niall is going to be so upset and disappointed and he won’t like me  
anymore and he’ll leave me!!!”

Louis awkwardly patted Harry’s back. “Niall won’t leave you, he’s way too obsessed with you, it borderlines creepy. You’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

 ~~~

The next morning Harry woke up to the unusual sound of rustling. Confused, he flopped over on to his stomach to see what had caused the rustling. As he turned, he was greeted with a face full of soft red paper and brown fur. With a grumble, Harry sat up to get a better view of what was assaulting his face. Sitting there on his pillow was a cute little brown bear surrounded by red crepe paper, with a single, slightly squashed, red rose on its lap. Inscribed on the bear’s belly were the words ‘I love you now, forever and always’. Harry baulked at the present, not quite believing his eyes. It took awhile for his sleep addled brain to comprehend the fact that Niall had gotten him a gift. Harry couldn’t believe that with all the planning him and the boys had done, no one remembered to get a gift for Niall and now it was too late.

8.23am from Harry  to:  
Liam  
Louis  
Zayn

Guys! Why didn’t u remind me to get Niall something???

8.24am:  
From Liam  
I thought u had something 4 him already….

8.25am:  
From Liam  
Don’t expect a reply from Zayn, he won’t b awake for another hr or so

8.37am:  
From Louis  
U don’t have a gift for him?!?! I thought that was the one thing I didn’t  
have to worry about..

8.40am Group text to:  
Liam  
Louis  
Zayn  
U lot r useless. And I’m screwed :’(

8.43am to Niall:  
Happy Valentine’s baby. Luv u always!  
Btw tks for the gift, its lovely.

8.45am:  
From Niall  
Luv you too! See u later yeh

The little brown bear haunted Harry all day, a constant reminder of his Valentine’s failure. Harry tried to organize a something for Niall, but he had no time between classes to get anything and everyone he texted didn’t have time either. By the time Harry’s last class of the day finished, he  
was dragging his feet, dreading going home empty handed to his boyfriend, who he knew, was eagerly awaiting his arrival.

By the time Harry got back to his flat, he had mentally prepared himself for the disappointed look in Niall’s eyes and the guaranteed anger that was going to be directed at him. Taking one last deep breath, Harry turned the key in the lock and opened the door.

“Hey babe!” Niall greeted him, the second he stepped through the threshold.

“Hey,” Harry forced a smile. “Wait, what are you doing?” Niall was standing in the kitchen stirring something over the stove, wearing Harry’s apron.

“Cooking.” Came Niall’s reply.

When Harry didn’t say anything in return Niall turned to look at Harry “Is everything ok Haz?”

“Niall, I need to tell you something.” Harry said slowly, feeling even worse, Harry should have been the one cooking dinner, not the other way around. Harry moved toward Niall but stopped just short of hugging him. “I’m really really sorry, but I don’t have anything planned for us and not only that but I haven’t got you anything either. Please don’t be angry.”

Niall opened his mouth to speak but Harry hushed him. “I know it’s our first Valentine’s that we’ve been able to celebrate together and I should have had something amazing planned, but all the plans I had just fell through. I think I’m the unluckiest person. I was in a complete panic this week trying to sort something perfect out, I was so panicked that I managed to forget to buy you a gift too.” Harry’s voice caught, “I’m sorry Niall, I know you’re going to be so mad at me. But don’t worry I’ll plan something for this weekend, I promise!” Harry couldn’t look at Niall’s face, he didn’t want to see the disappointment and anger in his eyes.

Niall pulled Harry in for a hug, nestling his head in the crook of Harry’s neck. “Babe, it’s ok, I wasn’t expecting something huge, you know me. I’m happy just being at home and cuddling with you. That’s why I decided to cook you dinner.”

Harry sniffled, his head buried in Niall’s hair. “Really..?”

“Of course. I don’t need a big gesture. I know you love me and should hope you know I love you.”

“I love you Niall, so much! Now, forever and always.”

“Good!” Niall reaffirmed with a happy smile. “Now why don’t you sit there while I finished cooking and tell me exactly why you thought I needed more?”

Harry sat down obediently, feeling much better than before. “Well it started when Louis said….”

“Wait, wait, you listened to Louis?!” Niall interrupted a disbelieving look on his face.

“Yeh…I guess I probably shouldn’t have listened to Louis…”


End file.
